A Lockwood Angel
by littleblondey
Summary: -Starts from 1x01- Chloe Lockwood is one of the most popular girls in Mystic Falls along with her three best friends. No-one ever knew that such a dark and dangerous secret leered in their hometown, until Chloe is dragged into the supernatural world with a secret of her own. How an earth is she ever going to get out of this one? Damon/OC


**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny Monday morning in Mystic Falls and the air was as cold as ice. The Lockwood Manor stood gracefully in the heart of the town, covered in fresh frost. Inside, Chloe Lockwood was running through the large halls looking for her older brother, when she just happened to bump into him as she turned a corner leading to the foyer. As soon as Tyler realised that he had walked straight into her, he looked up from his blackberry and gave her a grin, showing off his flawless white teeth. In return, she sent him a smile.

"Hi, Ty." Chloe greeted cheerfully, but she soon erupted into small giggles. "Did you hear that? I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

Tyler sent the blonde a weird look and rolled his eyes. "And why, might I ask, are you so chipper this morning?" He asked.

"It's a new school year, which means a fresh start for everyone." She smiled. "And a fresh start means new chances and opportunities."

"Look, not to burst your bubble-"

"Which you're going to do anyway-"

"But you sound like mom and dad. All they ever talk about is how exciting our futures are going to be because of how many fantastic opportunities we have thrown at us." Tyler said sarcastically.

"Ugh, you're right." Chloe mumbled, groaning slightly. "I think mom and dad have drilled their expectations and desires into my head. I've obviously been brainwashed." She frowned.

Tyler laughed and shook his head. His sister was always able to put a smile on his face, no matter what mood he was in. "If our parents were able to brainwash you, I'm sure they would make you Tanner's pet-"

"Ew, that's horrible. Why would you say something like that?" She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "He's my teacher for crying out loud. Although, I don't think he's actually qualified to be a teacher because he's such a-"

"Dick. I know." He said with a chuckle. "But I wasn't talking about that. I meant, if they were able to brainwash you they'd make you behave well in Tanner's classes."

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean? I do behave well." She argued.

"Yeah, maybe in other classes." He said. "But in Tanner's you don't. Well, at least from what I've heard."

"From what you've heard?" She asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "What does that mean? Do people talk about me?"

"No, they don't. I just always hear about what you do in Tanner's lessons. Like the other day, Matt told me you threw a pencil at Tanner and it hit his eye so he started crying. I mean, don't get me wrong, that's totally badass and I'm proud of you. But you know what mom and dad are like...they hear about everything going on in this town. Even stupid things like you misbehaving in Tanner's lessons." Tyler explained.

The blonde rolled her eyes. Tanner and her parents were always so dramatic about everything. "Oh, I remember that!" She grinned. "He told me that his lessons would be better off if I skipped them so I retaliated with a sharp pencil. Which by the way, Matt happily gave to me."

"What a dick." Tyler mumbled under his breath. Even he hated Tanner and he was his football coach, so he wasn't surprised that Chloe disliked the man too. "Just be thankful that mom and dad are always so busy with work, because Tanner would gladly invite them to a parent's conference about our behaviour. And then we'd both be in trouble."

Chloe let out a small laugh and nodded in agreement. Before she could open her mouth to respond, a loud car horn was heard from outside the Lockwood mansion. She quickly checked the nearest window and saw Bonnie's car parked in the driveway. She turned to face Tyler and gave him a smile. "That's Bonnie." She beamed. "I'll see you later!" She called over her shoulder as she ran towards the front door and down the large stone steps. Tyler was left to think and laugh at how weird his conversations were with his little sister.

* * *

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that. I know, it's crazy!" Bonnie laughed, shaking her head as she stared straight ahead at the road. She was completely oblivious to Elena's dismissal in the conversation as she tiredly rested her head against the car window. "I mean, she's going on and on about it and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking…I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands…" Bonnie cut her ramble short when she caught Elena's lack of interest from the corner of her eye. "Elena! Back in the car." She exclaimed, catching Elena's attention.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena asked sadly. "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling us that..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"That she's psychic now." Chloe said with a warm smile.

Elena nodded her thanks to the blonde and sighed under her breath. "Right. Okay, then predict something." She suggested.

Chloe grinned. "About us." She added, and Elena agreed with a nod.

Bonnie took a deep breath and squinted her eyes to look as though she was concentrating. Chloe let out a little giggle and Elena even smiled. "Hmm, I see…" Suddenly, a loud bang was heard as a large crow hit the front of the car. Bonnie instantly gripped the steering wheel as tight as she could at an attempt to keep focus on the road. The car turned sharply and came to a sudden halt, sending all three girls forward in their seats. "What was that?!" Bonnie screeched breathlessly while Elena sat quietly in the back seat, eyes clenched shut.

Chloe let out a breath of relief, thankful that they didn't crash. She turned around to face Elena in the back seat and bit her lip. She knew how hard that must have been for the brunette after what had happened to her parents. "Oh my God. Elena, are you okay?" Chloe asked in concern as she examined Elena for any injuries.

"It's okay." Elena reassured. "I'm fine." The blonde nodded and gave Elena a small smile before turning back to the front.

"It was like a bird or something." Bonnie frowned. She sent Elena an apologetic look and sighed. "It came out of nowhere."

"I told you, Bonnie. Birds are evil creatures." Chloe murmured as she shook her head.

"It's fine, okay? I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said determinedly, earning a proud smile from both girls.

"Good on you, Elena." Chloe praised the brunette.

Bonnie chuckled and flicked her dark brown hair over her shoulder, letting out a content sigh in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I predict that this year is going to be kick ass, and that all the sad and dark times are over and the both of you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie assured, and only seconds later the serious mood had disappeared from the car as they all burst into giggles.

* * *

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie observed as the three of them strolled through the entrance of the school hallways.

Chloe mock saluted the dark-skinned girl. "Amen to that." She said glumly.

"And look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech." Bonnie pointed out, glancing over the crowd of students. "She looks like a hot-" She stopped her observation and titled her head to the side curiously. "Can I still say tranny mess?"

"No, that's over." Elena answered, laughing slightly. She sighed when she noticed Matt at his locker. She nervously gave him a friendly smile and a wave, but he just slammed his locker shut and stormed off. "He hates me."

"Matt could never hate you, Elena. He's just upset." Chloe said softly as they reached her locker.

"That's not hate." Bonnie told the brunette. "That's 'you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it, and secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.' Trust me, Elena, I know these things."

Chloe nodded her head knowingly. "Bonnie's right. I've heard him listening to their music whenever he's over in Tyler's room." She explained, recalling her memory. Elena nodded solemnly and strolled further down the hall as she opened up her own locker, leaving the two girls by themselves.

"This is so weird." Bonnie muttered, loud enough for Chloe to hear. Bonnie knew that being a psychic was impossible, but her unknown predictions that were actually correct were starting to become more and more frequent.

"That's why I'm all for team-psychic, Bonnie." Chloe said casually.

"So glad I have your support." Bonnie laughed. She suddenly saw a mass of blonde hair swishing around the hallways heading towards them and instantly recognised it as Caroline. "And here comes our favourite bubbly blonde." She said sarcastically.

Chloe looked in the direction where Caroline was and then turned back to Bonnie. "Um…Bonnie? I'm standing right here, you know." She frowned, gesturing to herself.

"Oh, so you want to take the title of the most annoying blonde in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde nodded eagerly. "But I'd prefer the title of the most amazing blonde in Mystic Falls. It sounds more…me." She grinned, showing a set of pearly whites.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat." She said.

"Oh my gosh!" A high-pitched shriek sounded in Bonnie's ears. She looked up to find Caroline engulfing Chloe in a tight hug. It was a while later before Caroline released the other blonde, and she was wide-eyed with excitement. "I've missed you so much, Chlo! How was Paris?"

Chloe sent Caroline a smile. She had missed her best friend while she was in Europe over the summer, and it was really nice to see her again. "I missed you too, Care!" She giggled. "And it was great, thank you." She replied sincerely.

"You're gonna have to show me all the beautiful pictures you took!" Caroline insisted. "I bet there were some gorgeous French boys out there, huh?"

"Why am I not surprised you asked that?" Bonnie mused.

Caroline gave Bonnie a sharp look. "Because French boys are gorgeous." She retorted.

"Caroline, why don't you go talk to Elena? I'm sure she'd love to talk to you." Bonnie forced a smile, gesturing to the brunette who was a few lockers away.

"Sure, Bonnie. I'll see you later, Chlo." She smiled as she walked off.

"No comment." Bonnie chuckled, seeing Caroline in the distance hugging Elena and babbling about something. Chloe joined in with the laughter as they saw how loud Caroline was being. She loved Caroline to bits, and although sometimes she was a little insensitive, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of being with her best friend again. Without Caroline in her life, things were normal…and Chloe hated normal.

* * *

Soon after Caroline left, Chloe and Bonnie walked over to Elena so that they could chat before class. All three girls had a little gossip about the new school year and what they thought was to come, before they carried on walking through the school. It was only when they were passing the main office that Bonnie decided to suddenly thrust her arm forward to stop Chloe and Elena walking any further. Chloe almost tripped over when the abrupt impact hit her, but she managed to regain her posture with Elena's help.

"Hold up." Bonnie demanded. She stared intently at a male student inside the office with his back to them. "Who's this?" She pondered. Chloe and Elena looked in the direction of Bonnie's amazement, and the blonde's eyes widened. Damn, the back of him was hot.

"All I see is back." Elena stated.

Chloe shook her head violently in disagreement. "That's a hot back, Elena." She said firmly, her gaze not leaving the unknown figure. He was tall, that was for sure. And well…he had a nice bum. Chloe inwardly giggled at her thoughts, but Bonnie's voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm sensing Seattle." Bonnie observed, narrowing her eyes jokingly. "And he plays the guitar,"

"Mmm…and I'm sensing he likes leather jackets." Chloe added as Elena and Bonnie shared an amused look.

Elena shook her head to stop from laughing and then turned to face Bonnie. "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Bonnie nodded, pursing her lips. Both Chloe and Elena began to giggle again, but when the blonde spotted Jeremy rushing into the men's restroom, her happy expression wavered into worry.

"Jeremy! Good batch man!" A male voice called out.

Chloe sighed, knowing exactly what it meant. "Not again." She mumbled as Elena took hold of her wrist gently. She looked up at the brunette and noticed that she had also realised what Jeremy was up to.

"We'll be right back." Elena said as the two of them followed Jeremy into the men's restroom.

As soon as they entered, not only was Jeremy putting drops into his eyes, but Chloe accidentally bumped into a red-haired boy who was coming out from one of the stalls. When she looked up to apologize, she recognised him as Chris - one of the football players on Tyler's team.

"Whoa! Pants down, Lockwood!" He smirked.

Chloe cringed before sending him a forced smile. "Hello to you too, Chris." She said sarcastically. She began to walk away from the red-head and over to Elena who was talking with Jeremy, but she suddenly turned around. "Oh, and by the way…I know you're batting for the other team."

Chris' smirk fell from his face as he became nervous. "How do you know that?" He asked.

"When I was at the mall the other day, I saw you at that restaurant with Eddie Marshall. You know, the fancy one where all the cute couples go. Anyway, you were both holding hands lovingly and-"

"Okay, I get it." Chris snapped. "But you can't tell anyone, or I swear I'll make you-"

"Unless you want Tyler to drop by then I think it would be best if you just leave." Elena warned as she narrowed her eyes. Only moments ago she heard Chloe and Chris begin to bicker and thought it would be best to interrupt them before things got out of hand.

"I'm not scared of Tyler." He retorted bitterly, and Chloe let out a doubtful laugh. Even she had to admit, Tyler was scary when he wanted to be. "He's got nothing on me."

Elena gave him an unconvinced look. "We are still talking about the same Tyler Lockwood, right?"

"Who else?" He scoffed. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she's related to him. They both have the same surname and they're both a pair of spoilt brats."

"Chris, just leave." Elena sighed.

"Yes, and say hello to Eddie for me!" Chloe said happily as she watched Chris walk towards the exit. "He's a great chap, so don't ruin the undying love you two share!" She called out, but Chris merely slammed the restroom door shut.

The second Chris had left the two girls and Jeremy - who had been surprisingly silent throughout the whole argument - Elena abruptly turned to face Chloe with an amused look. "How an earth did you manage to get into an argument with him?" She laughed.

"He told me to pull my pants down." Chloe grimaced. "Gross, right?"

Elena rolled her eyes and then gestured to Jeremy. "Can we go talk some sense into my brother now?" She asked, and Chloe nodded. Both girls looked over to him, only to find that he was about to exit the restroom. Elena walked over to Jeremy and pulled his coat sleeve to prevent him from going anywhere. She grabbed his head and tilted it slightly as she looked into his eyes to see if he was high or not. As Elena pulled back with a disappointed look, it was clear to Chloe that he was. "Great." Elena began sarcastically. "It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

Jeremy ignored the disappointed looks he was receiving as he shook his head in denial. "No I'm not." He argued.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena questioned frantically as she searched through his pockets.

Jeremy abruptly pushed her away from him. "Stop!" He exclaimed. "You need to chill yourself, alright?"

Elena gave him an incredulous look. "Chill myself?" She repeated angrily. "What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." She said coldly.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me! Are you crazy?" Jeremy yelled.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I'm done watching you destroy yourself! No, no, no. You know what? Go ahead, keep it up. But just know that I'm gonna be there to ruin your buzz every time. You got it?" Elena snarled, letting out several deep breaths to calm herself down.

"We know who you are, Jere...and it's not this person. Just listen to your sister, okay?" Chloe pleaded, and Elena sent her an appreciative smile for helping.

"I don't need this." Jeremy growled as he roughly pushed past the girls and left the restroom.

"He just needs time, Elena." Chloe assured her. She knew how hard it was for her at the moment and she wanted to be there for her.

Elena smiled softly. "I know." She said.

"Come on." Chloe said cheerfully at an attempt to lighten the mood. "Bonnie is probably out there with the new hottie and we're missing out on seeing him." She giggled. Both girls left the boys restroom, only to bump into the same guy that was by the office a few minutes ago. _What a coincidence! _Chloe thought.

"Uh…pardon me. Is this the men's room?" He asked with a friendly smile. Before he could say anything else, an alluring scent hit his nose within seconds. It was blood for sure, but something was telling him that it was the small blonde standing in front of him. It was a strong scent, and he had to try his best not to let his fangs retract. But why an earth was her blood so tempting? What was it about her that made her blood stand out more than anyone else's?

Throughout his struggle, Elena seemed to be in a trance of awe while Chloe bit her lip in excitement. "Look, Elena! It's the hottie from the office!" Chloe whispered loudly, catching the brunette's attention. After getting over her excitement, Chloe turned to face the male in front of her with a grin. "Hi, can I ask you a question? Are you from Seattle? And do you play the guitar?" She questioned quickly, already starting to ramble again before he could even answer. "It's just, my friend's Grams told her that she's a physic and I thought it would be totally cool if she was, you know? And then earlier when we were watching you - not creepily or anything - she predicted a few things about you and I just wanted to know if she was right. Because if she was physic, that would be so cool, you know?" It was only seconds later before Chloe began to blush as she realised what she had said. She smiled sheepishly. "I mean…welcome to Mystic Falls…" She paused, silently asking for his name.

"Stefan." He confirmed, trying not to laugh at how amusing the blonde was. There was something different about her, and it wasn't just her blood. "Thank you."

"And yes, it's the men's room." Elena piped up nervously. "Um…we were just…"

"It's a long story." Chloe drawled. "But don't you worry, mister. We weren't in there stalking anyone or anything. Just chillin'." She said innocently.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "In the men's restroom?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Chloe nodded. "And we're not secretly men either in case you were wondering. We usually use the female restroom, but uh…it smelt funny in there."

"Oh, I see." Stefan chuckled.

"It was nice to meet you, Stefan." Elena spoke up, sending him a smile. Chloe grinned to herself as she watched the two interact. It was like they were in love with each other.

"You too." He smiled. "I'll see you both around." He said as he slowly backed away from them and disappeared down the hallway. Girls stopped to stare and gawk at him, and Chloe giggled.

Elena turned to face the blonde and let out a breath of relief. "Thank you so much."

"Uh…I didn't do anything worth praising for." Chloe frowned.

"I know." Elena grinned. "But you're weirdness made me look normal, and guys like normal." She said.

Chloe pouted. "I'm not that weird." She defended.

"You kind of are." Elena teased, but the blonde ignored her and abruptly turned around and began to walk away. The brunette shook her head as she called after her best friend, not wanting to be late to class.

* * *

"Once, our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861. It created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then, Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union…" Chloe tuned out the rest of Tanner's rant, and thought no harm in sleeping for the rest of the lesson. As soon as she was about to close her eyes, something vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out her white blackberry bold and opened up the text that she had received from Bonnie.

_**Hottie staring at Elena ;) **_

Chloe giggled as she read the text, but soon regretted it when Tanner glared at her, clearly warning her. She ignored him and rolled her eyes. The second he turned back to lecturing the class, she decided to text Bonnie back.

_**That's totally eye-sex ;)  
**_

As soon as Bonnie received the text, she turned around in her seat and sent the blonde a weird look. Chloe merely smiled in response as she put her phone back in her pocket and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Once the school day was finished, Chloe, Tyler and Matt drove to the Grill to have a few snacks before everyone arrived. It was tradition that on the first day back to school each year, everyone would meet up at the Grill to hang out and socialise.

"Thanks, Vic." Matt said to his sister as she gave him a glass of Coke. Vicki worked as a waitress at the Grill and she was currently serving them.

The brunette turned to face the Lockwood siblings with a polite smile. "Do you need another refill?"

"No thank you." Chloe smiled. Already, she had finished three glasses of Cherry Coke and she was starting to feel slightly sick. "I still have half a glass left and if I have any more, I'll explode and turn into the Hulk. Ugh, my stomach is growling at me already." She mumbled.

"Well, I'd love one." Tyler winked at Vicki. She nodded and refilled his glass before swiftly walking away. Once she was gone, Chloe glared at her brother. She knew that he was 'dating' Vicki, but he didn't have to flirt with her right in front of Matt.

Matt shared a knowing look with Chloe and shook his head. "Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." He pleaded. The blonde next to him choked on her drink at his words. She really didn't want to hear Matt ask that, or even have her brother answer it.

Tyler leant back in his seat and smirked. "I'm not hooking up with your sister." He denied, but Matt and Chloe could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You're such a dick." Matt grumbled irritably.

"Understatement!" Chloe laughed. "Did you know that he poured a bucket of water all over me because I wouldn't get up to watch him do his so-called press ups at 6 in the morning?" She asked. "Uh-huh. World class dick right here!" She gestured to Tyler beside her.

Matt chuckled. "Good old sibling love."

"What can I say? It's my duty to be your cooler, older brother and I fulfil that." Tyler shrugged.

"Which is why I play Justin Bieber and One Direction really loud so you can hear it from the other side of the house." Chloe said sweetly.

"Ooh, good one!" Matt praised, giving her a high-five. She giggled at Tyler's irritated facial expression and Matt joined in with the laughter.

"Don't encourage her, man." Tyler muttered.

Chloe flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Just because he prefers me over you." She said happily. "But don't worry, Ty. Maybe one day you'll be as cool as me." She patted his arm teasingly. When she realised that he wasn't laughing or smiling like she had expected him to, she quickly pulled her arm back. She spotted Caroline and Bonnie walk through the entrance to the Grill, so she excused herself and skipped over to them.

"Hey. Why does your brother look so pissed at you?" Caroline frowned.

"Hey! Oh, who knows?" Chloe greeted blissfully. "He's probably wondering why I'm the much cooler sibling and decided to sulk away in his misery."

Bonnie snorted. "I take it you have something to do with it." She assumed.

The blonde shook her head fiercely. "Of course not." She said, trying her best not to smile.

"You're such a terrible liar." Caroline laughed as Chloe rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I have some great news for you."

Chloe's ear's perked up and she began to think of what the other blonde was talking about. "You bought me a pack of jelly babies?" Both girls shook their heads. "You bought me two packs of jelly babies?!"

"Nope. Caroline has all the deets on the new hottie." Bonnie said as she watched Chloe light up in excitement.

"Ooh, tell me." Chloe demanded. She wanted to know everything about him, and not just because she thought he was a total sex God, but so she could report it all back to Elena who clearly had the hots for him.

Caroline smirked proudly and took a deep breath. "Okay, well his name is Stefan Salvatore-"

"Oh, I know." Chloe interrupted with a cheeky grin.

A look of surprise and worry was plastered on Caroline's face, and she crossed her arms across her chest. "What? How?" She asked desperately. She hated not knowing things before other people. It was her job to dig around and share the gossip, and she didn't like it when people took over that role.

"Elena and I bumped into him earlier and he told us that his name was Stefan." Chloe explained, and Caroline huffed under her breath. "By the way, Bonnie, I asked him if he lived in Seattle and if he played the guitar, but he didn't answer. I bet you were right though." She said excitedly, and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

"You didn't have to ask him, you know." Bonnie told her.

"I know, but I'm an amazing friend so I did." Chloe grinned, earning another laugh from Bonnie.

"Anyway…" Caroline drawled loudly. "He lives with his Uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House and he hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they move around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue." She finished with a smug smile.

Chloe took in the information quickly and then raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Wow. That's a lot of information, Care. Like, creepy-stalker amount." She laughed uneasily. She didn't understand how Caroline was able to get so many details about one person in one day. _She could be in the FBI with skills like that_…

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked sceptically, sharing the same look as Chloe.

"Oh, please!" Caroline scoffed. "I got all of that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." She said matter-of-factly. Chloe let out a giggle and Bonnie scoffed. Caroline was definitely delusional.

* * *

While waiting for Elena to arrive at the Grill, Chloe, Bonnie and Matt sat together at a table. Caroline had gone off God knows where, and had left the three of them to chat between themselves.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked, and Chloe couldn't help but smile at how concerned he was for their friend. She knew how hard it was for him after they broke up, and she found it sweet that he still cared for her.

Bonnie gave him a look. "Her mom and dad died. What do you think?"

"She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Chloe said softly.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked quietly. He looked at them expectedly, awaiting their answer.

With the puppy eyes that Matt was giving them, it was hard not to give him the answer he wanted. But the girls knew that it was best to stay out of Matt and Elena's relationship, so they shook their heads. "As much as I'd love to help you out here…" Chloe trailed off as she bit her lip, not too sure what to say. She sent Bonnie a desperate look.

"We're not getting in middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie urged as she smiled at him.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt mumbled.

Chloe smiled sadly. She hated seeing Matt upset. He was like her older brother and it pained her to see him like this. "Give it more time, Matt." She said, and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

Right at that moment, Elena entered the Grill with Stefan which only seemed to sadden Matt even further. "More time, huh?" He repeated Chloe's words bitterly, and she sighed at his heartbroken face.

The three of them stood up from their seats at the table as Elena and Stefan made their way over. Bonnie leant over to Chloe and tapped her shoulder. "This is going to be awkward." Bonne whispered.

"Definitely." Chloe whispered back. "Do you think I should do the awkward whale?"

Bonnie laughed. "Somehow I don't think that will make this situation any less awkward." She answered.

"Okay, but next time I'm doing it." Chloe promised, and Bonnie nodded hesitantly.

Matt smiled tensely at Elena and Stefan as they reached their table. "Hey, I'm Matt. It's nice to meet you." He said coolly while shaking Stefan's hand. Chloe began to rock back and forth on her feet at an attempt to occupy herself while the awkward introductions were made.

"Hi, I'm Stefan." He said politely as he sent Matt a small smile.

"Hi, Stef." Chloe spoke up, knowingly taking the attention away from Matt.

Stefan turned to face the blonde and smiled. "Hey, Chloe."

Chloe's jaw instantly dropped as she heard Stefan say her name. _Aw_, she thought. _He found out my name so we could officially be friends! _"You…what…how? Oh my God…"

"Elena told me all about you." Stefan said, and her eyes instantly widened.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath. If Elena had told Stefan about her then he must have known how strange she was, and that wasn't something she wanted Stefan to know.

"Don't worry, it was all good. Nothing bad or humiliating." He assured the blonde.

A breath of relief came from Chloe, and her usual smile was plastered on her face. "Thank the Lord." She exhaled, earning chuckles from the group.

* * *

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline queried eagerly. The group were sitting at a booth in the Grill and were taking turns to ask Stefan questions so that they could get to know him better. And of course, Caroline was the first to start.

Stefan nodded in response to the blonde's question. "And I moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Elena questioned.

"My parents passed away." Stefan answered sadly.

Elena looked down at the table. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"Any siblings?" Chloe asked quietly as she subtly changed the subject. "Perhaps an older brother?" She muttered under her breath. _God_…_if he had an older brother he'd probably be just as gorgeous, and then we could go on double dates with Elena and Stef…_

Chloe was brought out of her thoughts when Stefan answered her question. "None that I talk to. I live with my Uncle." He explained, and the blonde nodded.

"So, Stefan…" Caroline began. "If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls and it's really fun." Chloe added. She loved going to parties, and the falls party at the beginning of the year was always the best.

Stefan smiled and turned to Elena. "Are you going?" He asked, causing Elena to blush slightly. It was obvious to everyone that he would only go if the brunette was. Caroline was the only one at the table who wasn't pleased at Stefan's interest in Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie smirked.

"Elena's a party animal." Chloe exaggerated with a grin. "So she'll definitely be there." Elena glared playfully at the blonde as she saw the amused look on Stefan's face, but Chloe merely winked in return.

* * *

The next day in History, Tanner was once again lecturing the class of the town's past. But as usual, no-one was interested in what he had to say. Chloe ignored every word he was saying as she continued to discreetly play games on her phone, giggling as she beat her high-score.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Tanner explained tiredly, completely oblivious to the fact that no-one was listening to him. "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He asked, finally catching the student's attention.

Chloe's eyes widened as she watched Tanner scan the room for someone to harass, and she averted her gaze from his direction. She looked everywhere in the room but him, silently praying that he didn't call out her name. "Don't pick me, don't pick me..." She chanted under her breath, but Tanner cut her off.

"Miss Lockwood?" Tanner suggested as she glared at him through her long eyelashes. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

"Um…a lot?" Chloe laughed nervously. "I'm not sure, but like a whole lot."

Unlike the students, Tanner took no amusement from the blonde's answer. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Lockwood." He scowled, and Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Did he just call me dumb?" She huffed, and the students nodded. "Thanks." She retorted sarcastically.

"My pleasure." Tanner said, and Chloe resisted the urge to laugh. Did he not understand sarcasm or something?

"Um…actually-"

Tanner clenched his jaw as he shot daggers at Chloe. Bonnie and Elena watched on in worry, knowing that if the blonde didn't stop talking, she'd earn herself a detention…again. "You know, I don't care if your brother is my star player on the field, I will put you in detention." He snapped heatedly.

"But-"

"No buts." He demanded firmly, and the blonde reluctantly stopped arguing. She watched as Tanner searched for another victim, and only hoped that he wasn't as hard on them as he was with her. "Mr Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt looked up from his desk and shrugged. "It's okay, Mr Tanner. I'm cool with it." He replied coolly, and Chloe gave him a thumbs up of approval for such a smooth comeback.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?" Tanner asked, turning to face the brunette.

"I'm sorry." Elena blushed madly. "I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said with a disapproving look.

"What a dick." Chloe murmured, and a few students around her snickered which caught Tanner's attention.

He turned back to the blonde and crossed his arms over his chest. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." She said sweetly. Tanner gave her a doubtful look and was about to retort back when Stefan suddenly cleared his throat to interrupt.

"There were 346 casualties." He began, and Tanner turned to face him. "Unless you're counting local civilians."

Tanner nodded. "That's correct, Mr…" He paused, asking for his surname.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore." Tanner mused, clicking his tongue. "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" He asked curiously.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be a history teacher?" She teased, but Tanner disregarded her and awaited Stefan's answer.

Stefan tried his best not to smile at Chloe's behavior but failed when his lips curled upwards. "Distant." He said simply, and Tanner nodded.

"Well, very good." Tanner said. "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." He argued.

"Actually, there were 27, sir." Stefan corrected, and Chloe smiled at him for standing up to the ass. "The confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons, but they were wrong and it was a night of great loss." He said quietly. "The founder's archives are stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner." Chloe couldn't help but laugh this time, and soon the whole class began to join in too. Before Tanner could scold them the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. And as usual, Chloe was the first to grab her bag and run out of the classroom.

* * *

It was quite chilly at the falls party in the woods that night, and Chloe had to hug her scarf tighter to keep herself from shivering. She had forgotten to bring a coat when she was getting ready after school, and was therefore left with a plain long-sleeved top. But she didn't mind too much - the party was in full swing and she was enjoying herself nevertheless. She was standing with her cup of beer, watching on as Elena and Bonnie gossiped about Stefan.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, okay…so he's a little pretty." Elena gave in, smiling slightly.

Chloe sent the brunette an incredulous look. "Are you joking? He's gorgeous!" She exclaimed, and both girls laughed. "Like, Abercrombie model gorgeous."

"I guess." Elena agreed sheepishly.

The blonde giggled. "He has that romance novel stare." She joked.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." She purred, and the three of them burst into laughter.

* * *

The three girls were still waiting for Stefan's arrival 20 minutes after they had arrived themselves. Elena became more and more anxious as she observed the area for any sign of him, but he still hadn't arrived yet.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked.

Elena looked around once more and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." She said playfully.

Bonnie gasped dramatically. "Right. I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." She replied, closing her eyes as though she was about to get a vision.

"Wait! You need a crystal ball." Chloe decided as she ran off to grab an empty beer bottle. She returned with a grin. "Ta-da!" She giggled. She gave Bonnie the bottle and their skin briefly touched. The contact caused Bonnie to space out for a while with a glazed look in her eyes. When the dark-skinned girl finally came back to her senses, she abruptly pulled her hand back and dropped the beer bottle on the floor. Chloe watched Bonnie with a concerned look and frowned. "What happened?"

"That was weird." Bonnie exhaled, looking directly at the blonde. "When I touched you I saw a crow." She said vaguely.

"What?"

"A crow. There was fog and a man." Bonnie recalled, but she quickly shook her head. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Okay...I'm gonna get a refill." She ranted nervously, before swiftly walking away to the drinks table.

Chloe watched Bonnie leave and then turned back to Elena with a small smile. "Uh…me too." She murmured. "I'll see you later, okay?" Elena nodded and the blonde quickly ran after Bonnie.

* * *

"Are you okay? You seemed a little out of it back there." Chloe said softly as she finally caught up with her friend. She had found Bonnie at the drinks table, gulping down cups of beer to ease her nerves and she couldn't help but worry for her.

Bonnie looked up from her cup and sighed as she saw the concerned look on Chloe's face. "I'm fine." She assured, but the blonde rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Really, I am."

Chloe's mouth opened to protest, but she closed it as soon as she saw Jeremy in the distance by the woods, tumbling over as he carried his beer bottle in his hands. She sighed, realising that she could either stay and comfort Bonnie, or catch up with Jeremy and check up on him. And considering Jeremy looked completely out of it, and was no doubt stoned, she decided that Bonnie would have to wait until later. "Hey, Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

The blonde bit her lip and glanced at Jeremy again. "Will you be okay by yourself for a bit? I need to go after Jeremy and check up on him-"

"Of course I'll be fine." Bonnie rolled her eyes, watching as Chloe shifted on the spot. "I'll see you later." She smiled.

"I promise I'll check up on you before the party's over, okay?" Chloe smiled back, and Bonnie nodded in reply. The dark-skinned girl picked up her drink from the table and wandered off to find Matt, leaving Chloe to run off into the woods after Jeremy. She was thankful that she was actually able to catch up with him without dying of exhaustion, and it was all down to her years of track-running. She let out a breath of relief as she found the youngest Gilbert leaning against a tree, drinking from his beer bottle. "Jeremy!"

He groaned as he realised that the blonde had followed him into the woods. "What now?" He snapped.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay." Chloe told him calmly. She knew how careless he was at the moment, and the last thing she wanted to do was push his buttons.

"Yeah, well I'm fine." Jeremy retorted as he waved her off.

"I know you're only saying that, Jere. You can talk to me, you know that." Chloe smiled as she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder.

Jeremy stiffened at the comforting gesture and briskly shoved her away, causing her to stumble on the uneven ground. "I said I'm fine." He growled, but the regret was clear in his eyes when he saw the blonde attempt to regain her posture.

"I'm just trying to help-" She began desperately, but he cut her off.

"I know, and that's the problem. I don't want any help." Jeremy said angrily.

Chloe shook her head and ran a hand through her long hair. "Jere-" They both froze as they heard the familiar cry of Vicki Donovan. Jeremy instantly ran off to find her, and Chloe quickly trailed after him. When Jeremy came to a halt, Chloe peered over his shoulder to see her brother forcefully kissing Vicki as he roughly pushed her up against a tree. The blonde's eyes widened as she saw the look of fear on Vicki's face. "Oh my God." She whispered faintly, too shocked to move or say anything else.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jeremy snarled. He marched up to Tyler and ripped him off of Vicki, quickly enveloping her in his arms.

Tyler backed away from the pair, completely oblivious to his sister who was frozen on the spot in the background. "You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert. I think we all know it would be best if you back down now before you do something you regret." He replied coolly, a small smirk playing on his lips. He strolled forwards in a threatening manner, looking as if he was about to start a physical fight with Jeremy.

Chloe's head snapped up towards her brother and she glowered at him for his threat. She took a few steps forward, purposely stepping on a twig as she caught Tyler's attention. He glanced over to her and his features immediately softened. It was obvious that he didn't want his sister to witness any of this. She was too naïve to know of the things he did. "Don't." She warned firmly, not wanting him to hurt Jeremy or Vicki any more than he already had. Tyler hesitantly moved back a few steps, obeying his sister.

"Just go, Tyler. Get the hell away from me." Vicki snapped, venom dripping with every word she spoke.

"Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler sneered, but the anger and rejection was evident in his eyes.

"Just leave it, Tyler." Chloe scowled. Tyler ignored the blonde and sent an icy glare to Jeremy and Vicki. He purposely bumped shoulders with Jeremy as he stormed off. Chloe looked up from the ground and gave Vicki an apologetic smile while Jeremy nodded at her. She took one last deep breath before chasing after her brother.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Tyler?!" Chloe snapped as she finally caught up with him.

Tyler stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around as he clenched his jaw. His eyes were filled with complete hatred and fury. "It was that Gilbert dick thinking he can control me!" He hissed.

The blonde glared at him for his comment about Jeremy. "I mean with Vicki." She scowled. "What's going on with you two?"

With a deep sigh, Tyler ran a hand through his hair. "Look, nothing was going on back there, okay?"

"Tyler, I saw what happened and it didn't look like nothing." Chloe scoffed. "I really don't know what's going on between you and Vicki, but whatever is, I hope you both work out, because I hate seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

Chloe bit her lip and looked him directly in the eye. "Like someone who isn't my brother." Without another word, she walked away from Tyler and went to find her friends.

* * *

As soon as Chloe tumbled through the woods and heard the music of the party, she took a deep breath and strolled over to Matt. He was standing alone and dancing with himself as he held a beer in his hand. Even when she was upset Matt still managed to make her laugh and he wouldn't even realise.

"Hey, Chlo." He grinned.

"Hey, Mattie."

"So where have you been all night? I've hardly seen you, and you're always the light of the party." Matt pouted while wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

Chloe snuggled into Matt's warmth as a cold breeze lingered in the air. "Mostly chasing after people in the woods." She smiled weakly.

"The usual, then?" Matt laughed, and Chloe giggled slightly in response.

"Somebody help!" A worried voice suddenly called out, startling the pair. Only seconds later, Chloe and Matt realised that it was Elena's cry for help.

The blonde untangled herself from Matt's embrace as they shared a worried look. They glanced in the direction of the voice and saw Elena and Jeremy carrying Vicki's unconscious body from the woods. "Vicky?" She whispered in shock.

Matt didn't blink once before he rushed towards his sister with Chloe following behind. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed. He watched as Elena and Jeremy placed Vicki on one of the wooden tables and examined her body frantically. At this point, everyone was gathering round to see what was going on.

Chloe grabbed Matt's hand as he pushed through the people get to his sister. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw all the blood and cuts on Vicki's body. "Oh my God."

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt demanded.

"Everybody back up! Give her some space!" Tyler snapped at the unnecessary crowd, gesturing for them to walk away.

As Chloe looked at Vicki she noticed where all the blood was coming from. "It's her neck. Something bit her." She gulped.

"She's losing a lot of blood. It's bad." Elena added.

Matt grabbed Vicki's hand and wiped his eyes from all the tears. "Vicki. Vicki, come on! Open your eyes! Look at me!" He pleaded desperately.

* * *

Thankfully the ambulance arrived only minutes later, and Vicki was soon whisked off to hospital so she could receive all the medical help she needed. Chloe, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were some of the last few people at the party as they took in everything that happened that night.

"Hey. We're gonna go to the Grill and wait for news." Bonnie told Elena as she gestured to the two blondes.

Chloe turned to the brunette with a small smile. "Will you be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take Jeremy home." She replied as she glanced back at her brother on the bench.

Bonnie nodded and then fiddled with her hands nervously. "Look, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or what I think I saw, I have this feeling…"

"What, Bonnie?" Elena frowned.

"That it's just the beginning."

* * *

"Are you sober yet?" Chloe groaned, already on the verge of falling asleep. Her head was resting on the table in the Grill and all she wanted to do was get into bed.

"No." Caroline whined as she massaged her temple with her fingers.

Bonnie sighed, clearly wanting to get some sleep too. "Well keep drinking. I've gotta get you home." She grumbled. "I've gotta get me home." She said under her breath, and Chloe let out a small giggle.

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline suddenly asked the two girls. "You know, how come the guys that I want, never want me?" She frowned.

Chloe lifted her head off the table slightly and saw Bonnie shaking her head. "We're not touching that."

Caroline pouted and ignored Bonnie's comment. "I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing…and Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try and he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. But I try so hard and…and I'm never the one." Caroline rambled tiredly.

It was then that Chloe noticed all of the insecurities and worries beneath Caroline's façade, and her eyes instantly softened. "It's not a competition, Care." Chloe said gently as she held her hand over the table.

With a deep frown, Caroline looked up at her best friend. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

After another hour, Caroline decided that she wanted to be left alone in the Grill, so she told Chloe and Bonnie that they could head home and rest. At first Chloe was reluctant, especially after seeing how upset her best friend was. But after Caroline promised her that she would get her mom to pick her up later, she gave in. Once Bonnie had drove Chloe home she literally dragged herself upstairs and into bed…and it wasn't long before her eyes fell shut and she was pulled into a world of dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! It would be great to hear your thoughts on this so far :D**

**Polyvore links are on my profile if you would like to take a look at Chloe's outfits :) Also, feel free to message me if you have any concerns or questions!**

**Next chapter: "The Night Of The Comet" - Damon makes his first appearance, Chloe's attempt at talking things through with Tyler doesn't go as planned, and there's a whole load of drama at the comet celebration…**

**Until next time!**

_**littleblondey xo**_


End file.
